


Azumanga Mew Mew

by TomoXKaguraLover229



Category: Azumanga Daioh
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, F/F, Kemonomimi, Lesbian Character, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Tokyo Mew Mew References, Tomo lives in the same apartment as Yomi and Kagura, Trans Character, trans!sakaki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomoXKaguraLover229/pseuds/TomoXKaguraLover229
Summary: Earth, millions of animal species live there. But, the world is in danger, and this is the story of seven genetically enhanced college students who saved the planet from an alien invasion.
Relationships: Kagura/Takino Tomo, Kaorin/Sakaki (Azumanga Daioh), Mizuhara "Yomi" Koyomi/Takino Tomo





	1. Chapter 1: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the last day that they're together, Tomo, Sakaki, Chiyo, Kagura, Kaorin, Osaka, Yomi are infused with the DNA of Red Data Animals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What, another AzuDai magical girl fanfic?! Yep, but this one is more based on Tokyo Mew Mew, my favorite magical girl series of all time. And originally, Chapter 1 was supposed to be longer, but I divided it into two parts: One that takes place moments after the ending of Episode 26 and one that takes place in the girls' first week of college.

**March 2002**

That day was the day where everything changed for seven recently-graduated high school girls. And that day was the day that Yomi’s college exam results were announced. Now everyone knows how it goes: Yomi got into college, the girls throw Chiyo into the air, and then walk to the train station to go to Magical Land, the end! But, as one story ends, another begins.

At the train station, the gang of six girls (Chiyo “Chiyo-chan” Mihama, Sakaki “Sakaki-san” Fujiwara, Tomo “Tomo-chan” Takino, Koyomi “Yomi” Mizuhara, Ayumu “Osaka” Kasuga, and Kagura “Naha” Katawagawa) were join by another girl: Kaori “Kaorin” Aida.

“Kaorin, why you’re here?” Tomo asked.

“Sakaki-san invited me to join you guys,” Kaorin answered, clinging next to Sakaki, “At least I got my happily ever after!”

The girls all laugh but unbeknownst to all of them, a golden cat statue is recording them. As if the 7 girls were being watched…

* * *

In a laboratory, a young woman in a lab coat is reviewing footage of the seven girls with a purplish-black ferret on her shoulder.

“Dad, are you sure that these seven girls are compatible with the Red Data Animal DNA?” the woman asked the ferret.

“Misai, the DNA I gather from those girls is enough evidence for the infusion to work!” the ferret answered.

“Well, let’s go through the girls chosen for the project. Chiyo Mihama, Age:13, Biological Sex: Female, Birthplace: Tokyo, Tokyo Prefecture,” Misai then pulled a test tube filled with yellow liquid labeled “ゴールデンハムスター(Gōruden Hamusutā/ Golden Hamster)”. 

“Sakaki Fujiwara, Age:18, Biological Sex: Male, Birthplace: Tokyo, Tokyo Prefecture,” She then pulled another test tube, now filled with orange liquid and labeled “イリオモテヤマネコ (Iriomote Yamaneko/ Iriomote Cat)”. 

“Tomo Takino, Age:18, Biological Sex: Female, Birthplace: Kamakura, Kanagawa Prefecture.” Another test tube, this one filled with red liquid and labeled “クロアシイタチ (Kuroashi Itachi/ Black-footed Ferret)”, was pulled out. 

“Koyomi Mizuhara, Age: 18, Biological Sex: Female, Birthplace: Kamakura, Kanagawa Prefecture,” Another test tube, this one filled with purple liquid labeled “エチオピアのオオカミ(Echiopia no ōkami/ Ethiopian Wolf)” was pulled. 

“Ayumu Kasuga, Age: 18, Biological Sex: Female, Birthplace: Wakayama, Wakayama Prefecture.” Another test tube, this one filled with indigo liquid labeled “コスミレコンゴウインコ (Kosumirekongouinko/ Lear’s Macaw)” was pulled out. 

“Kagura Katawagawa, Age:18, Biological Sex: Female, Birthplace: Naha, Okinawa Prefecture.” Misai then pulled out another test tube, filled with green liquid and labeled “アマゾンカワイルカ (Amazon Kawairuka/ Amazon River Dolphin)”. 

“And finally: Kaori Aida, Age 18, Biological Sex: Female, Birthplace: Yokohama, Kanagawa Prefecture.” Misai pulled out the final test tube, this one filled with light blue liquid and labeled “ホッキョクグマ (Hokkyokuguma/ Polar Bear)”.

“So, you got the DNA?” the ferret asked his daughter.

“Yes, Father.”

“Now then, put on your goggles, it’s about time!”

Misai then loads a large DNA injection machine with the test tubes of Red Data Animal DNA. “Dad, the DNA is set.” She then put on some goggles.

“Now then, let the μ Project begin!” The ferret jumped off of his daughter’s shoulder, landing on a red button that actives the machine.

* * *

At the train station, the ground starts shaking, causing everybody to panic.

“Tha catfish,” Osaka blurred out, “He’s angry!”

“Osaka, stop believing that myth!” Tomo said, holding Yomi and Kagura.

“Sakaki-san, what’s going on?!” Chiyo asked the taller girl.

“I… I don’t know,” Sakaki answered.

“Sakaki-san, hold me tight!” Kaorin shouted, holding Sakaki’s arm.

The golden cat statue’s eyes glowed a red light, which blinded the seven girls.

“KYAAAA!!!!!”

* * *

_ Tomo found herself in a vast prairie, with all of her clothes gone. _

_ “Where-WHERE AM I?!” she asked herself before a bubble floats down to her. _

_ The bubble pops, revealing a ferret.  _

_ “A ferret?” _

_ Tomo then picks up the ferret and it goes into her chest.  _

_ “That ferret went into me,” Tomo thought to herself, as ferret ears and tail start to manifest on her, “But, the feeling is so warm.” _

* * *

_ Sakaki found herself in a rainforest, completely exposed, when a bubble floats down to her and pops, revealing a cat. _

_ “Yamamaya,” she spoke. _

_ The cat then lep towards Sakaki’s chest and goes into her, causing cat ears and tail to manifest on her. _

_ “What a bliss.” _

* * *

_ Chiyo found herself in a desert, all alone. _

_ “Sakaki-san, Tomo-chan, Osaka-san, Yomi-san, Kagura-san, Kaorin-san, where are you?” she called out as a bubble floated down to her and popped, revealing a hamster. _

_ “Wah, a hamster!” Chiyo said as she picked up the hamster. _

_ The hamster then jumps into the little girl’s chest, causing hamster ears and tail to manifest on her. _

_ “What is this feeling? It’s so warm.” _

* * *

_ Kagura found herself in the middle of the ocean, which while it was her natural habitat, the underwater setting feels so off to her. Then, a bubble floats towards the tomboy, popping to reveal a pink dolphin. _

_ “A dolphin?” Kagura said. _

_ The dolphin swam into Kagura’s chest, causing two antennae to manifest on her head, her short hair growing down to hip-length, and her legs turn into a pink dolphin tail. _

_ “What just happened to me?” Kagura thought, “Did I turn into a mermaid?” _

* * *

_ Kaori found herself in an ice field, the cold not affecting her naked body. _

_ “Sakaki-san, where are you?!” she called out before a bubble floated down to her, popping to reveal a white bear. Kaori was scared at first, but she gathers the courage to kneel to the beast and pats the bear’s head. The large beast then enters Kaori’s body, causing polar bear ears and tail to manifest on her.  _

_ “What is this feeling? Is Sakaki-san...hugging me?” _

* * *

_ Osaka found herself on top of a cliff, but she was too busy musing about eye floaters and sata andagi. She was too distracted by her silly musings to notice the bubble popping in front of her, revealing a macaw. The bird then flies into Osaka’s chest, causing her to spout giant blue wings and tail feathers. _

_ “...Kotatsu…” _

* * *

_ Yomi looked around the mountain range as she tries to find Tomo. _

_ “Tomo! Tomo, where are you?!” _

_ Yomi then sees a bubble pop in front of her, revealing a wolf. _

_ “Hehe… nice doggie…” _

_ The wolf didn’t want to kill Yomi. Instead, it jumped into Yomi’s chest, causing her to manifest wolf ears and tail. _

_ “Wha-what is this feeling? It’s sorta reminds me of childhood…” _

* * *

After the earthquake, the 7 girls woke up at Magical Land, not remembering what just happened.

“Everybody, are you okay?” Chiyo asked her friends.

“Yeah, we’re all fine,” Kagura responded, “Man, I had the weirdest dream. I was alone when suddenly, a dolphin appears, and it went inside of me.”

“You know, Naha-chan,” Tomo chimed in, “I had the same dream! Only a ferret went inside of me!”

Kagura grind her teeth and blushed, “Tomo, don’t call me ‘Naha-chan’!”

“Oops, sorry.”

“Now that you mention it,” Yomi said, “I have a similar dream, Tomo.”

“Me too,” Chiyo, Sakaki, and Kaori added.

“Wait a second, if Ah and y’all have the same dream,” Osaka said, “ Then, our fates are connected in tha future! And Chiyo-chan won’t go to America!”

“Uh, Osaka-san,” Chiyo said, “I’m-”

“Who cares about our destinies!” Tomo interrupted, “ We’re in Magical Land, so let’s have some fun!!!”

The rest of the girls looked at Tomo before they decide to go have some fun, but little did they know that their animal instincts were about to be unleashed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, leave some kudos and comments!


	2. Chapter 1: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomo starts college and becomes a Mew Mew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! The second part of chapter 1 of Azumanga Mew Mew. So, the story is now really kicking into gear!

**April 2002**

Two weeks have passed since high school has ended, and the cherry blossom petals fly through the wind. The petals then reached an apartment in downtown Tokyo. They landed on the window of a bedroom, and that bedroom was Tomo’s bedroom. The wildcat idiot was sleeping on the bed, dreaming of being a J-pop idol and ignoring the alarm clock before…

*WHACK!*

“Owie! Yomi, why did you do that?!” Tomo shouted, jumping out of the bed.

“ Moron, you forgot about the alarm clock,” Kagura answered.

“And I have to double chop you to wake you up,” Yomi continued.

Tomo then grabs the alarm clock and... 

“OH SHIT!!!!!!”

Tomo went into the bathroom to get herself ready for the day. She looked at the bathroom mirror as she combs her blonde dyed bangs, not noticing the mysterious, ferret-looking scar on her right shoulder. She then puts on a tube top, a jean skirt, a leather jacket, and ankle boots, grabs her book bag and lunch, and leaves the apartment.

“Sheesh, Tomo’s still herself,” Kagura said, pulling up the zipper of her tracksuit.

“I bet she’ll never change,” Yomi snarked.

Meanwhile, Tomo finally reached the train station, meeting up with Osaka. 

“G’morn, Tomo-chan,” Osaka greeted.

“Moring, Osaka!” Tomo greeted back, panting from the running.

“So, ya have a bad morin’?”

“Yep, Yomi woke me up with a double chop.”

“Oh, mah morin’ was worse. Mah alarm clock was 10 minutes behind.”

“You should fix that clock of yours.”

“...Wha?”

“Okay…”

As the two girls get on the train, they start talking about random stuff.

“So, how’s Chiyosuke, Sakaki-san, and Kaorin?”

“Oh, Chiyo-chan was about to go to America when Tokyo Univerity saw her mock exam scores, and she went to Todai, becomin’ their youngest student at age 13. As for Sakaki-san… she got her own house, and Kaorin and the pikanya are now livin’ with her in peace.”

“Well, at least Kaorin won’t be seeing Mr. Kimura in a loooonnngggg time!”

As Tomo and Osaka laughed, the train reached the station, and the two girls got out of the train. They’re now at their college, but they were extremely late, just like in high school.

* * *

During the lunch break, Tomo and Osaka were eating their lunch on the rooftop of the building.

“Man, these college professors suck!” Tomo said as she bit on her yakisoba pan, “At least Yukari-chan was funnier.”

“Yeah, funnier…” Osaka repeated, not noticing that the ring on her finger (a parting gift from Chiyo) was gone.

“Osaka, where’s your ring?”

“Ring…” Osaka then looked at her finger, “OH MAH GAWD!!!! Mah ring is gone!”

“Osaka, where did you lose the ring?!”

“In the air vents.”

“The air vents-wait, why the air vents?”

“... Ah don’t know.”

Tomo facepalms before she opens the cover of the air vent and she enters the vents.

Now, while Tomo always dreams of getting giant boobs, she was thankful that she has small boobs (hey, at least she got something instead of nothing). But, traveling through the college air vents is no simple task for a human being, after all, unless it’s sci-fi, no human has lived in underground tunnel systems. But Tomo felt like she has known to navigate through the air vents from birth, and she was able to find Osaka’s ring. Unfourtanely, that air vent was above the boys’ room, and…

“KYAH!!!!!”

* * *

After school, Osaka and Tomo were walking back home.

“I can’t believe that I just saw-” Tomo blushed and covered her face.

“Yeah, that’s scarrin’,” Osaka added.

“Still, it was kinda weird that I manage to navigate through the air vents-without a map!”

“Maybe it’s yer Tomo-chan sense is helpin’ ya.”

“No Osaka, it’s something different. It’s like… some sort of instincts that guided me.”

“Instincts… Well, Ah’m goin’ to get some pork buns. See ya tomorrow, Tomo-chan!”

“Bye, Osaka.”

Tomo then walks to the park and sits on a bench, staring at the cherry blossom trees. She then pulls out a photo of her and her friends on their last day of high school. Tomo then sighed as she looked at the picture. She then sighs as she starts to reminisce about her high school years.

“Man, I wish that the old days are back,” Tomo said to herself, before suddenly…

*THUD*

Tomo was now on the ground, and she picked up the thing that hit her in the head. It was a round red robot with pink wings and a tail with a cherry blossom on the end. The fuzzball opens its eyes and smiles.

“I found you!” the fuzzball shouted, “You’re the one I’m trying to look for!”

“Huh?” Tomo sweatdrops.

“Oh, I haven’t introduced myself! I’m S-5000, a robot, and your partner!”

“Partner?!”

“Listen, Tomo, we got to get out of here!”

“Why?!”

“Listen, somebody is watching us, so we should get out of here!”

“How can I trust you?”

Suddenly, S-5000 opens its mouth, as a golden pendant with pink markings falls into Tomo’s hands.

“Wha-what is this?’ Tomo asked the robot.

“It’s a Mew Pendant,” S-5000 answered, “It will unlock the power of your heart along with that of the black-footed ferret within you.”

“Unlock the power of my heart…” Tomo then starts to remember the dream she had. The dream of the ferret entering her body.

Meanwhile, a shadowy figure floats above Tomo and S-5000.

“So, she’s the one Misstress Blue was warning me about…” the figure said to herself, holding a small jellyfish-like blob in her hand, “Well then, I’ll make sure that she’s dead!”

The figure then drops the blob on a mouse, causing it to fuse with the creature.

Then, Tomo sensed some shaking on the ground, as if a monster is coming to her.

“Tomo, look behind you!” S-5000 shouted.

Tomo then looked behind her, and what she saw was a giant, monstrous mouse. “What is that thing?!” she shouted.

“It’s a Chimera Anima, we’re too late!”

The Chimera Anima then strike its claw at Tomo and S-5000, but Tomo was able to dodge the attack with a jump and somersault before landing on her feet.

“Did I just did that?” Tomo asked herself.

“Quick, you got to use the pendant to transform!” S-5000 shouted.

“But, how?!”

“All you got to do is kiss the pendant and say the words from your heart.”

“Okay, this is getting ridiculous!”

“Tomo-san, this is no time to talk! You got to transform into the savior of Earth!”

At first, Tomo was hesitant to do what S-5000 told her. Her? Savior of the planet Earth? This is coming from a crazy manga she read. But despite her denial of the situation, Tomo decided to kiss the pendant, and then… words start to come to her mind:

“MEW MEW CHERRY, METAMORPHOSE!!!”

The pendant then glows before a red light engulfs Tomo, blinding the Chimera Anima. When the light faded, Tomo’s appearance has changed dramatically. She was now wearing a cherry red cropped tube top and pleated skirt with black fur trim, with matching arm puffs and garter on her right leg. She also wore red fingerless gloves and ankle boots, with black arm warmers and knee-length socks underneath. But the most radical changes were her dark brown hair was now red, her blonde bangs are pitch black, and her brown eyes are now a piercing shade of red. Finally, the Mew Pendant was on a red and black chocker. Also, Tomo now has black-footed ferret ears and tail. 

“What in the…” Tomo said as looked at her body before she noticed the ferret tail on her behind, “ OH MY GOD! I had a ferret tail! And what in the hell is this silly costume?!?!?!?!?!”

“Tomo-san, you did it!” S-5000 celebrated, “Your metamorphosis into a Mew Mew was a success!”

“Mew Mew?!”

The mouse Chimera then struck at Tomo once more, but her enhanced agility allowed her to dodge that. The monster tried to catch the wild...er, wild ferret idiot, but her ferret-like movement prevented it from landing a hit.

“Tomo! Now’s the chance to purity the Chimera Anima!” S-5000 shouted.

“But, how?!” Tomo asked.

“Summon your weapon!”

“Eh?”

“Listen to your heart, Tomo!”

“Okay,” Tomo then sensed the words coming to her, “Cherry Gun!”

Suddenly, a ruby red gun appeared, and Tomo grabs it, aiming in at the Chimera Anima.

“Ribbon… Cherry Bomb Shoot!”

Tomo pulled the trigger, releasing a ball of red energy at the monster. When the ball hit the monster, the Chimera Anima turned back into a normal mouse, with S-5000 eating the jellyfish-blob.

“Tomo, you did it!” S-5000 cheered, “You defeated your first Chimera Anima!”

“Okay, I’m confused about all of this,” Tomo said, “‘Chimera Animas’? ‘Mew Mew’? I need some answers!”

“Don’t worry, Tomo. I’ll take you to our base of operations.”

S-5000 then starts to guide Tomo to the place it told her about. And Tomo has no clue about what’s going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Tomo's Red Data Animal is the black-footed ferret and her Mew Identity is Mew Cherry. Her weapon is the Cherry Gun (which is a pistol), and her attack is Ribbon Cherry Bomb Shoot. I hope that there's some fanart of her. And I introduced potential annoying fuzzball: S-5000(AKA Sakuranbo)!
> 
> So, leave some kudos and comments!


End file.
